


$30

by ThicctorHugo



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kinda, M/M, Prostitution, this is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThicctorHugo/pseuds/ThicctorHugo
Summary: The group are hanging out at the Jensen house and play a game of never have I ever. Unfortunately when Justin’s answers reveal more than he had hoped, conflict arises and Justin gets to learn about what home really means.This might be quite triggering, pls don't read it if you are sensitive to SA storylines or references. Take care of yourselves <3





	$30

‘Never have I ever had gay sex’ Clay said to which Tony, Ryan and Courtney drank. A few seconds later Sheri picked up her drink and took a sip. The room exploded with the group shouting in disbelief.  
‘I did some weird shit in juvie’ she said after a minute of the clamour had passed.  
Justin, seeing Sheri drink, had the confidence to also take a sip. Everyone was shocked, they were stunned to silence. Justin and Sheri couldn’t help laughing at the dumbfounded looks on their friends faces. The only person who seemed mildly unsurprised was Alex. But Justin knew Alex knew he was not the popular straight jock he made out to be. Alex and Justin had shared many secrets, their most profound secret being the kiss they shared the night before Alex shot himself. It had been a terrible night and Alex knew that it would have been the last time he would see Justin. He couldn’t die knowing Justin was in such a bad place with Bryce, Jessica and his own mother. He had to show him that he wasn’t alone, that Alex cared for him. Justin had been shocked at the other boys confidence but despite a moment of hesitation had returned Alex’s affections. It wasn’t something they’d talked about but Justin knew that he trusted Alex, that Alex wouldn’t tell anyone if Justin chose not to. Justin wasn’t sure if he wanted his friends to know, but unfortunately that wasn’t the gay sex he’d been talking about. Him and Alex had shared a kiss, a sweet yet innocent moment together. What Justin had done was dirty in every sense of the word and yet he too was slightly shocked that Sheri had done almost the same thing.  
‘What did you get?’ Justin asked Sheri  
‘A twix bar.’Sheri said  
‘You got twix! The best thing we had was a stale bag of gummy bears someone hid up their ass’ Justin wasn’t exaggerating. He guessed it made more sense about Sheri, he didn’t even know what he’d do if there was a chance of a twix bar in juvie, that shit was delicious.  
‘How about you?’ Sheri asked  
‘Just some smack’  
Everyone started to ask Justin questions about him selling his ass in juvie. Clay especially seemed interested which was probably just his annoying curiosity and infuriating hero complex. Zach and Alex seemed to be concerned about him, Alex quietly mentioned getting tested but Justin chose to kindly ignore that suggestion. Justin was fucking terrified of AIDS, he had seen what it had done to one of his moms friends when he was little and he couldn’t fucking take that. But he didn’t like to think about his chances of getting it, he didn’t think about all the times he’s shot up or had sex on the streets with some random junkie. He would have to have some next level luck if he didn’t have HIV. A few of the kids in juvie already had it and Justin steered well clear of them still being haunted by the memories of his moms friend being covered in scabs and stick thin, violently puking in their bathroom. He knew it was unfair to treat people with the virus like that but he couldn’t help the fear that his traumatic childhood had left him with. That didn’t stop him from feeling like shit about judging the victims of AIDS though, just like how shitty he felt about every other part of his brain.  
‘Yeah I sold in juvie, not a big deal man, pretty much everyone does it. It’s fuckin standard procedure in there’  
‘Please tell us you didn’t sell your ass on the streets too.’ Zach asked  
Justin looked at them and shrugged.  
‘How much?’ Clay asked  
‘Why, are you interested in buying?’  
Clay turned red and shook his head.  
‘I don’t know man, it depended’ Justin continued.  
‘On what?’ Courtney asked  
‘What you wanted I guess. It was 5 for a handjob, 10 for some head and 30 for um the rest’  
‘You sold your ass for $30 on the street’ Tony asked, obviously shocked at how Justin’s former image was being annihilated.  
‘Come on man Sheri told you she sold her ass for a twix and you’re all shouting at me’ Justin said defensively.  
‘Sheri sold her ass in juvie, to other teenage girls, you on the other hand most likely sold your ass to adults on the street which is child prostitution and rape and also happens to be very illegal’ Clay stated.  
‘You better not tell Lainie about this’  
‘We’re not Justin don’t worry’ Alex said reassuringly. Justin felt a slight wave of ease pass over him, he settled down a little.  
‘I’m just shocked you sold your ass for $30, I can’t believe it man. The biggest jock in school took it up the ass’ Clay said. Justin knew his brother was an idiot but he didn’t realise what a fucking moron he could be sometimes.  
‘We don’t know that, he could have been doing the fucking. I mean did you do the fucking? Or like did you get fucked?’ Zach asked hesitantly, he stumbled over each word. Justin knew he was just trying to make the situation better but Justin’s anger had just riled up inside of him and he was ready to fucking snap.  
‘Look at me man, what the fuck do you think?’ Justin said aggressively.  
‘We don’t know dude we weren’t on the streets’ Clay replied, still oblivious to his idiotic and frankly unsympathetic attitude.  
‘It’s just fucking common sense man, what do you think people want to do to me?’ Justin spit back viciously. The group looked round, sensing this fight between the adoptive brothers.  
‘Well I don’t know how many fucking twinks there are on the streets’ Clays voice was getting louder, he was obviously angry but seemed to be taking it out on the wrong person.  
‘You’re stupid as shit, it’s common sense asshole. I’m a skinny fucking kid, I got fucked in the ass by ugly fucking hobo junkies’ Justin shouted in front of everyone. Upon realising his outburst he sat back and started staring at his feet. A few seconds later the boy looked like a completely different person, he had spaced out.  
‘I’m sorry man. I just didn’t realise what you had to do. $30 is fucking crazy.’ Clay said.  
‘It was $30 and a gram’ Justin replied.  
‘Of heroin?’ Clay asked.  
‘The fuck do you think?’ Justin’s reply whilst aggressive in wording, fell out of his mouth in a way that felt broken. He had lost that anger and was left only as his own shadow.  
‘Sorry’ Clay said quietly.  
‘That’s fucked up, that you had to do that shit just to like survive’ Zach said  
‘Yeah’ Justin whispered. He was looking at his feet and his hands were shaking. His breathing had become uneven. Jessica noticed. She recognised the symptoms now after spending almost a year suffering from them herself.  
‘You were attacked’ she said softly  
Everyone looked around the room, all of them feeling cautious and scared to hear Justin’s trauma. The boy had simply nodded.  
‘What did they do?’ Jess asked him, she sounded so gentle, despite the tense atmosphere her presence was calming to everyone.  
‘It was just a fucking blowjob, he gave me the $10. Then halfway through he just, he got on top of me and fucked me. I hadn’t ... that was the first time I’d ... Fuck. After it I started charging, they were fucking taking it from me anyway, might as well get something from it.’  
The group listened to him, a few had glazed eyes threatening to spill tears. They all looked at him feeling a mixture of emotions, some were sad for him, that he’d had to experience that. But others were angry, they wanted to kill the guys that did this to him. Justin looked up suddenly and saw these faces.  
‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ...’ he started  
‘It’s fine, we’re always here Justin’ Jess said  
‘If you ever need to talk’ Clay added  
‘Or if you just need someone to sit and play video games with, we got you’ Zach concluded.  
Justin looked around at his friends and then smiled sadly. He caught Alex’s eyes and held their gaze. The other boy was staring at him with a strange look, it kind of looked like admiration maybe. Justin couldn’t be sure. But Alex’s hopeful gleam gave Justin the confidence he needed to settle his emotions. Justin then finally feeling safe and calm, in hopes to lighten the atmosphere said  
‘Never have I ever been caught jerking it’  
The boys all chuckled with the girls shaking their heads in amusement, laughing softly. He saw Alex chuckling and they caught eyes again as Alex took a sip from his drink. Justin couldn’t help but laugh and so did Alex. As his friends began to tease Alex, giggling whilst they hassled him for his story, Justin finally felt at home, a thing he hadn’t had in a hell of a long time.


End file.
